We've recently reported ethacrynic acid inhibits the efflux of anthracycline antibiotics in isolated systems and intact cells and enhances the toxicity of anthracyic lines towards cancer cells. Ethacrynic acid is known to enhance alkylating agent efficacy. Because ethacrynic acid should enhance efficacy of both anthracycline and alkylating agents, we propose a phase I trial to determine: feasibility of combining ethacrynic acid, mitoxantrone, thiotepa and cisplatin and, to determine maximally tolerated dose of thiotepa using GM-CSF to ameliorate hematopoetic toxicity.